


How It Feels to Love a Girl

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Biphobia, Dysphoria, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple thoughtless jokes, a backache, a massage, snuggles, labels, and sandwiches.<br/>Beta: <a href="http://the-multicorn.tumblr.com/">the-multicorn</a>. Thank you so much!<br/>Written for poeticpriciple's prompt: "Kurt/Blaine and Blaine/Elliot or Blaine/Unique (because that is a thing I WANT LIKE WHOA) poly!fic drabble? :) IDK, Blaine and Unique and the gender stuff and the feels and the HOT. Yes."<br/><a href="http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/73037217153/kurt-blaine-and-blaine-elliot-or-blaine-unique-because">Read on Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Feels to Love a Girl

"Oh my god, my back is _killing_ me.” Unique bent backward in a stretch. She had her hands set far back on her hips so she could rub her muscles with her fingers.

"That’s been happening more and more lately." Blaine frowned worriedly. He stepped close and covered her hand with one of his as she stood up straight again. "Do you want to take your bra off and I’ll give you a massage?"

” _Lord_ yes, that would be heaven.”

He followed her into her bedroom and shut the door. She took off her shirt and bra and dropped them, along with her prosthetic breasts, onto the floor, then laid down on her front. Blaine climbed onto the bed and straddled her, settling himself on her thighs, before stroking his hands up her back and digging in next to her spine with his thumbs.

Unique sighed deeply. “ _Mmmmm_ , thank you.”

Blaine continued pressing and rubbing as he said: “Maybe you should take a break from wearing it for the rest of today. You’re not going anywhere, so no one will see you except me and Kurt.”

"Yeah. That would probably be smart."

"Is this helping?"

“ _So much_. I should just keep you on a leash and make you follow me around wherever I go. Backrubs and compliments at a moment’s notice.”

"And kisses?" Blaine bent down and kissed the back of her neck as he continued his work.

Unique smiled and made a kiss noise back at him. “And kisses.”

—

When Kurt got home a little while later, the massage was still in progress, and Blaine’s hands were getting tired. Kurt knocked on the bedroom door. “Are you in here?”

"Don’t come in," Blaine called out. "We’re not decent."

“ _Blaine!_ " Kurt gasped. "It’s the middle of the afternoon!"

"Not like that!" Blaine and Unique both laughed.

"Suuuuure," Kurt said in a sing-song voice and started walking away.

Blaine and Unique grinned at each other, and Unique put on a comfy, loose sweater before they headed into the kitchen. They joined Kurt at the table, where he had just set out some takeout on plates.

Blaine leaned closer and kissed Kurt’s lips. “Thanks for getting dinner.”

"Of course. It’s nothing fancy." Kurt picked up his sandwich with both hands and considered the best angle from which to bite it. "Did you get the sheet music you needed?"

"Mm!" Unique excitedly started talking mid-bite, and had to take a second to swallow. "I ended up splurging and getting a whole book of Beyoncé’s greatest hits! Because we all know it’s going to be one of those anyway."

"I still vote for If I Were a Boy," Blaine said. "You sing it incredibly."

"It’s definitely in the running," she grinned.

Kurt said: “So what were the frowny faces about earlier?”

Blaine cut his sandwich into quarters and said: “Oh! I was going to send a follow up text and explain, sorry. It’s just one of the guys at the music store told a gay joke. Right in front of me!”

Kurt reached out and put his hand on top of Blaine’s. “I’m sorry.”

Blaine shrugged. “I’m fine. I just don’t understand how he could even do that. Why would he think I’d be okay with that?”

"Sweetie. He thinks you’re straight."

"But he didn’t even have a good reason to think that."

Kurt shared a look with Unique. “Blaine. You were there with your girlfriend.”

"I know, but that doesn’t mean I’m straight."

"Well _we_ know that, but it’s kind of the default assumption.” Kurt chewed thoughtfully. “Well. About _you_ anyway. Not so much about me.”

Blaine frowned. “Yeah, I know.”

"In a way you’re kind of lucky. You get to be read as gay when you’re with me and straight when you’re with Unique. All you have to do to change it is bring a different date."

Unique laughed. “I’m pretty sure the word for that is ‘bisexual’.”

Blaine picked at the crust of his sandwich. “Yeah.”

Kurt watched him for a moment as he ate. “So… I’ve been meaning to ask. This might be a dumb question. But, do you identify as bisexual now? Because I remember you saying in high school you were one hundred percent gay.”

Blaine took a moment to chew and swallow his food. “I haven’t figured out how to explain it to people yet.”

"Well, I recommend you hurry, because Santana’s jokes are getting cruder."

"What jokes?"

Kurt looked nervously at Unique, then shook his head. “Nothing, I shouldn’t repeat it.”

Blaine and Unique looked at each other. “I’d rather know.”

Kurt swallowed hard. “Just, don’t take this, uh… I mean there isn’t a _right_ way to take it, but -“

Unique patted his arm. “It’s okay, I can deal.”

"Okay." Kurt blushed and turned to Blaine, focusing somewhere around the area of Blaine’s collar. "It was about you being penis-sexual. Basically." He blushed harder. “‘Will fuck anyone with a penis.’ Something like that."

Blaine nodded and pressed his lips together.

"I’m sorry."

Unique smiled tightly. “I’ve heard worse.”

Blaine said: “Not that it’s any of her business, but you could tell her she can talk to me directly if she has any questions about my sexuality.”

"I doubt she’ll take you up on that, but I’ll tell her."

Blaine took Kurt’s hand and squeezed it. “Thank you.”

—

That night, Unique seemed pensive and anxious the whole time Blaine was giving her goodnight snuggles. She was strangely quiet and distracted.

Blaine asked: “Is everything okay?”

She shrugged and held him tighter.

He kissed her lips and stroked her back. He waited patiently while she built up her courage.

She took a breath. “Will you still want me when I have boobs I can’t take off?”

"Of course I will!" Blaine pulled back to look her in the eye. "I mean, I can’t read the future. But I _think_ I will.”

"Very reassuring."

"I’m serious though. I don’t know how I’ll feel in the future, but right now I want you however you’re dressed, and I don’t see why that would change."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Well I just… You used to be ‘one hundred percent gay,’ apparently. You don’t see me as a guy, or…?"

"No! Absolutely not. Unique, look at me. You’re a beautiful, interesting, funny, caring, and talented woman. That’s how I see you. I don’t really have a label for how I feel right now, but I must not be gay, because I very much want to be with you, and I don’t need you to be a guy to feel that way."

She relaxed in his arms and huffed out a breath.

"Okay?"

She smiled. “Okay.”

He kissed her nose. “Do you need me to sleep in here tonight?”

She gasped dramatically. “And ruin the schedule?!”

Blaine laughed. “Don’t make fun of me.”

She smirked. “Nah, I’m good. Go sleep with Kurt. I’ll see you in the morning.”

He kissed her again before getting out of bed. “Goodnight, Unique. Come get me if you need anything.”

"I will."

He hesitated at the door. “But um… You know. Knock first.”

She cracked up laughing as he turned out the light.


End file.
